Doctor Blood Sucker
by Rayuna Hasuki
Summary: Gray Fullbuster never expected the blonde to come back. Ever. Revised


**Title: Doctor Blood Sucker**

**Okay, you guys might be wondering why I uploaded this again. It's just that I re-read the story again and it sucked and there were so many typos and yes I'm so stupid for not realizing it. I hope you guys won't send pitch forks at my face. *glares at random people.**

* * *

"Doctor-sama, we need you in Room 453, the patient there is massively bleeding" a blue-haired nurse said, as pink began to cover her cheeks, which Dr. Grayson Fullbuster ignored completely.

Dr. Grayson or 'Gray' Fullbuster is a pale, muscular man, with messy black hair and blood red orbs. He's a 23 year old neuro-surgeon and is popular with a handful of girlsd at Fiore Hospital and even Magnolia, itself. He's tall and calm, you can easily identify him by means of looking at his necklace, a silver cross, with the letter G on it, it's his most prominent piece of, well, clothing, and unlike normal doctors, he has his signature look **(the story's image, next to the title)** or 'The Gray-sama look' by his fangirls.

"…"

Gray just stared at the nurse known as 'Juvia' as he ate his salad in the hospital's cafeteria, remembering those awful times that Juvia tried to seduce him, he just brushed the thought away since Juvia looked horrible in make-up.

"But, Doctor-sama, Juvia is serious this time! Jellal-san and the other nurses are even in the room waiting for you!"

Juvia Lockser is a 'possessive' 21 year old, what she wants, she gets and it has been that way ever since she was young. She has pale white skin and spiky blue hair. She has been trying to get Gray's attention and affection ever since she laid eyes on him, but with each attempt she does to tempt him or seduce him into going out with her, she would fail miserably.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, while the nurse blushed and just nodded.

"No seducing?"

"Hai"

"No slutty whore outfits and those crap before?"

"Slutty?! I-I mean, yes…n-no more…_slutty…whore_ outfits" shame was written all over the female nurses' face.

"Fine" He got up and glared at Juvia.

"But, you owe me a chicken salad"

With one last glance at his precious salad, he started heading for the operating room.

"Juvia, will be honored!" the nurse blushed and followed Gray out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Gray opened the doors to the operating room as hurriedly washed his hands and put on his gloves.

"Gray, it's about time you got here" Dr. Jellal Fernandes stated.

Jellal Fernandes is Gray's best friend and acquaintance; he's also a doctor who specializes in pediatrics, while Gray specialized in surgery. Jellal is a lean, muscular 25 year old with bluish hair and a red tattoo at the bottom of his left eye.

"Sorry…Juvia problem again" Gray whispered completely forgetting that Juvia was in the room too. **(Chibi Juvia: Hey!)**

"Oh alright…but…you could at least give her a chance, you know?" Jellal replied as he helped Gray with the surgery preparations.

"Heh, sorry Jellal but unlike you, I'm already waiting for someone"

"Really? A someone who's not imaginary I suppose" Jellal laughed as he said the statement.

"Anyway…let me see the kid"

"Alright…but it reall-"

Before Jellal could finish, Gray already opened the curtains and revealed a raven-haired boy who looked like a mini-Gray.

Gray's eyes widened and turned to Jellal.

"I know…I had the same reaction, are you sure you don't have relatives in Fiore?" Jellal said.

"What's the squirt's name?"

Jellal glanced at the patient's records and again, was intrigued.

"Grey? Grey H-"

Jellal was stopped when the boy drew out a sharp cry, indicating that he wants his mommy.

"M-MOOOM! MOOOOM! AHHHHH!" the little boy managed to choke out.

"Let's just forget about the name and get this over with" Gray said as he started the operation.

_'He looks so much like me' _Gray thought to himself.

Little did he know that someone sent daggers at the child behind his back.

* * *

"Excuse me, but is my son, going to be alright?" Lucillia Heartfilia, or Lucy as she's called, asked the petite nurse about her age.

Lucy Heartfilia is a blonde 20 year old beauty. She has red eyes and wavy waist length hair, with a standard height. She used to be the heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, the all time famous and succesful business company in Fiore, but there were personal issues regarding her relationship with her fianc_é, _causing her to disown the wealth, her father betrothed to her.

"Oh yes, although he was intensely bleeding, he managed to survive. What happened to your son by the way?" the nurse asked.

"Uh, erm, I'm sorry, but that's really personal, and I-"

"It's alright, I understand, I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you Ms. Lucy"

"How'd you-"

"Oh, I read your son's files" Levy replied.

"Oh…nice to meet you, too Levy-san. Can I see my son, now" Lucy nervously asked.

"Yes, but you have to excuse the doctor, he's still checking on him."

"Yes, yes, thank you" Lucy was about to go in when she caught Levy staring.

"Um…is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just, you have beautiful…red eyes" Levy said in a slow tone.

Lucy blushed and said a thank you as she opened the doors to her son's room.

But little did she know there was someone she wasn't expecting to see at all.

* * *

Near her son's bed was the ever so handsome Gray Fullbuster staring intently at her.

_'What ?! How come I didn't, no, I couldn't sense him?' _Lucy thought as her body shook in fear.

"Lucy…_pleasure_ seeing you again" Gray said bitterly.

"…" Lucy remained still.

"What are you doing here?" he stood up and walked toward Lucy.

"Ah-I" Lucy stepped back and instantly grew pale as she hit her back against the wall.

Gray moved even closer and took a strand of her hair and kissed it.

"You're here for the brat aren't you, Luce?" Gray whispered huskily in her ear.

Lucy kept her hands on the wall.

"Who…is he?" His bangs covered his eyes as he asked her.

"Uh-I"

"Did you really think remarrying would make you forget me, Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden misunderstanding.

"N-no…it's not" Lucy could hardly finish her sentence since the person she was talking to vanished without another word.

"And…he's gone" Lucy sighed.

"M-mommy?" Grey Heartfilia rose from his sleep looking for his mother.

Lucy mentally slapped herself.

_'How could I forget about my own son? And he was inside the room the whole time' _ Lucy thought.

Lucy cradled the brunette in her arms as small tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Hi baby"

"Mommy, I'm sorry" Grey said softly.

"No…no…shhh…it's not your fault hun, I was irresponsible and I never should have left you all alone"

The two held each other for a while and when Grey was asleep, Lucy set him down in his bed. She sat down in the chair next to the bed. Lucy was about to doze off when she spotted her son's medical records. She took the board and read the front page :

* * *

Name: _Greyson Heartfilia_

Age: _5_

Address:_ 54 Strawberry Lane, Bosco_

Condition: _Severe blood loss and massive bleeding_

Mother: _Lucillia Anne Heartfilia_

Father: _Grayson Fullbuster_

* * *

Lucy's world literally crashed around her.

* * *

**Well? How was that? I know I changed part of the first and second chap, but in my opinion it wasn't really going anywhere. :/**

**Anyways, special thanks to: Rianir and iloveGraylu :)**


End file.
